


Doki Doki Hearts!

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Non-K-Pop Parodies [14]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Absurd, Comedy, Dick Jokes, F/F, F/M, Parody, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: The luckiest boy alive joins the Literature Club.But which lovely lady will win his heart? Maybe all of them?(In this iteration of DDLC, there are no weird meta horror shenanigans, only sex and innuendos.)
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Everyone, Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Non-K-Pop Parodies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672396
Kudos: 8





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the characters uses the initial M. instead of her name. This is because I personally know someone with that name IRL, and I can't write a fanfic like this and use their name. It would just be too weird and yucky. Bleh!

I’m walking to school with my best friend Sayori when she poses a question.

“Hey, are you gonna join any clubs this year?”

I blink at her. “Nope.”

“Aw, c’mon, it’s our last year, you’ve gotta join a club!”

I sigh. There is no use in arguing with her.

“Isn’t there an Anime Club? How about I join that—”

“You mean you just want to watch _hentai,”_ she hisses at me, suddenly and mischievously. I blush.

“You know me so well, don’t you?” And I start walking again.

***

That conversation with Sayori stays with me all day. By the end of my last class, I am horny as hell, and wait until I’m alone to get up from my desk so as not to let anyone see my raging boner. But Sayori has other plans.

“Hey, I’ve got a club you can join!” she says excitedly, as she enters the classroom unbidden. I drop back into my chair, not because I mind Sayori seeing my situation. Instead it’s because she’s got another girl in tow: _M._

M. is one of the more popular girls in school, and loves to go by a simple initial. Somehow she gets away with violating our uniform, wearing black thigh-highs rather than white. Just another way to show she’s special.

M. blushes at me, which causes me to blush, which in turn makes Sayori blush and stifle a giggle. “I’d like to invite you to join our Literature Club,” says M. All thought of arguing withers away under their onslaught. M. was in my class last year. I had a huge crush on her, and I still haven’t recovered.

“Um, okay,” I say, a bit breathlessly. They both smile, and step back to leave. But they hesitate when they notice I haven’t moved.

“Is something wrong?” asks M., concerned. Sayori looks confused.

“N-nothing’s wrong,” I answer. Sayori is the sort of person who likes catching people in lies, however, and she bears down on me in a flash.

“You’re not gonna hang back and disappear on us, are you? (I know where you live!)”

My face achieves maximum redness, and since it’s almost as embarrassing to admit it, I choose to let her see it. Serves her right.

I stand up, and Sayori’s mouth drops. M. was standing far enough away that for a moment I think I’m in the clear with her, but I’m wrong. She arches an eyebrow as she looks down, and I’m mortified. But the two of them pretend nothing happened, and I meekly follow them through the halls.

By the time we reach the club room, gravity has done its work on me, and I’m a little calmer. Sayori mentions, “Oh, Natsuki made cupcakes for us today,” and my nose is assailed by the sweet scent of delicious heaven. So at least there’s that.

M. introduces me to the petite, spite-filled Natsuki, and voluptuous and dreamy Yuri. I barely manage to acquit myself with words of greeting, and then it is time to eat. Four desks are arranged in a square, with a fifth ruining the symmetry on the side. Sayori is on my right, Yuri across from her, M. is in the odd seat out across from my left, and Natsuki occupies the spot directly opposite of me. She very deliberately chose this spot, as well, which worries me.

The cupcakes are presented and awed over, and Natsuki pointedly refuses to hand me one.

“Don’t be rude,” says M., and Natsuki puts her nose in the air.

“I was just getting to him.” She unwraps the paper and practically shoves the treat in my face. Clearly she wants me to eat it right out of her hand, and curiosity gets the better of me so I allow it. She almost makes me choke on it, not from her being rough, oh no; it’s because she presses her foot against my crotch at the exact same time. My boner rockets back to full salute.

“Are you alright?” asks Yuri, with genuine concern. The others save for Natsuki mirror her, and once I’ve finally swallowed heaven I manage a meager reply.

“It was just…a really good cupcake!”

Everyone laughs, and I notice that from the way she’s sitting, I have an incredible view of M.’s legs.

***

They explain to me that the Literature Club is mostly just for hanging out and reading, but since we have enough members to be an official club, M. wants to take it a little more seriously. So tomorrow after school we are to each return with a poem to share. As in, we’ve got to write our own poems.

Yikes.

On our way home, Sayori asks me what I think of the others.

“They’re really pretty,” I say guardedly.

“Oh yeah? Is that it?” She sounds like such a gossip right now.

“Sayori, what else do you want me to tell you? I’ve just met them today. I mean, I know M. a little better than that, but not much. I don’t have anything to go by yet.”

“Well, just give me your first impressions. I want to see if it matches up with how I know them to be.”

I think for a moment. “Okay. Yuri seems pretty smart, and shy, and polite. M. is basically similar, but less shy. More like the center of attention. And Natsuki…” I trail off.

“Yes?” Sayori is insatiable in situations like this.

“Natsuki seems—no, she is—very bossy, and opinionated, and wants to be the center of attention, and…”

“And makes darn good cupcakes?” God, I would so kiss Sayori right now.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Sayori stops me from walking, clinging onto my arm. Her hand feels so good there…

“Don’t keep secrets from me, boy.” She’s looking at me with her head cocked sideways. I give in.

“When Natsuki thrust her cupcake into my eager, hungry mouth, she also pressed her foot into my eager, bulging crotch.”

Sayori is shocked, which is certainly great, but she looks so devious and, somehow, happy to hear this. “Wow. I knew she was horny, but I had no idea she’d take things so fast. Why didn’t you get her number?”

I roll my eyes. “Because I was too freaked out. Also, aren’t we going to meet up again tomorrow?”

“Oh, duh.” She’s taking this way too chill.

“Um, Sayori, why aren’t you outraged by this?”

“Huh? Why should I be? I promised the Club that I’d bring us a share-boyfriend. Natsuki’s just a little forward, is all.”

I am simultaneously appalled at her nonchalance, and intrigued by the opportunities being presented. “Share-boyfriend?”

Sayori giggles. “Yeah, have fun thinking about that tonight!” And she slaps my ass, and scampers off ahead while I am still standing there stunned.

***

I get home, and the first thing I have to do is punish my dick for embarrassing me. I mean, I beat that dick like it owes me money. While I’m doing it, I fantasize, first in a general way about my new fellow club members. Then I specifically imagine what could have happened if, say, M. had seen what Natsuki had been doing to me with her foot.

“Natsuki!” says M. She’s staring down under the desks, with only slight outrage in her voice.

“What? Didn’t you see him walk in here all hot and bothered? What was I gonna do, ignore the possibilities?”

M. stands up, in a huff. “It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be doing that. Now we have to punish you.”

M. lifts Natsuki out of her seat and lies her flat on top of the desks. She lifts Natsuki’s skirt and gently slaps her ass, then turns to me.

“Get up, you should punish her, too!”

I stand up, and my boner is practically ripping through my pants. Sayori sees it and won’t let up.

“Getting a little excited, are we?” She tears my pants open with her bare hands, and my throbbing cock is there for all to see.

“Punish her,” says M., and she and Sayori and Yuri grab my dick and stroke it hard. Natsuki gropes my balls and wraps her lips around the head, and then in real life I blow my load before I’m ready, and the rest of the evening is a let down. I’m crushed.

I also nearly forget to write a poem before bed. I rub one out real fast. It is full of innuendos and no skill.

***

The next day, I arrive at the Club to find only Yuri and Natsuki there, doing their own things. Natsuki barely looks at me, she must be playing coy or hard to get. But Yuri keeps staring and blushing at me, so I decide to hang out with her first. Plus, chilling with Yuri might make Natsuki jealous, although I am surprised this is my goal. If it weren’t for Natsuki’s aggressiveness, I probably wouldn’t be that into her.

I sit down next to Yuri. “What book are you reading?”

Yuri is wide-eyed when she responds. “Oh, um, it’s, uh…the title is actually pretty strange. Maybe it’s better if you read some of it first…”

“Sounds good to me.” I slide my chair closer to her. It’s so amazing how cutely and earnestly she reacts to me. I don’t even really want to fuck her right now, I just want to snuggle. It’s even almost enough for me to forget how humongous her boobs are.

She shares her book with me, and I try to catch up. It’s about a young woman who wants to infiltrate a mysterious sex cult to expose them, but the sex is just too good, and she even starts to develop romantic feelings for some of the members. Wild stuff! A real page-turner, but I don’t get any farther because I notice Yuri’s breathing get weird, and she also starts groping my junk.

“Oh my God! I’m sorry!” She bolts out of the chair and rushes out of the room, leaving me with another lonely boner. Natsuki remarks, “What did you do to her?” and I shake my head and say, “Nothing.”

“If you say so. Hey, come here and help me with my books!”

I dutifully comply. Natsuki is messing around with a big cabinet in the back of the room. She’s standing awkwardly on a chair.

“You big lunk. Hold me steady so I can finish this quicker.”

I hold her chair in place, and I immediately notice how close she is to giving me a lovely upskirt. I nervously try to point this out, but she just shrugs.

“I don’t mind if you see my ass.” Then she swishes her skirt, and I get an eyeful of her delightful butt cheeks, and her tight, black thong.

Footsteps fast approaching ruin the moment. Natsuki looks disappointed, then snarls “slut” at me in a whisper. I turn to face the door, and in walks M. with Sayori in tow. From the look of them, I think that they likely were fucking.

“Where’ve you been?” asks Natsuki. Their hesitation confirms my suspicions.

“We, er, we had stuff to do…” says Sayori. She looks me in the eye, and I know she was the one on her knees.

“Nevermind where we’ve been,” dismisses M., “we should share our poems now. Oh, what about Yuri?”

Natsuki looks at me. “She’s probably ‘freshening up’ in the bathroom. Or something.”

What sweet madness have I gotten myself into?

***

I share poems with Sayori first. Her work impresses me. It’s about lying awake, naked in bed. Totally on the nose.

M. is next. Hers is about looking through a peephole, and the things on the other side. Very kinky. At this point, Yuri returns, looking much more relaxed, and dare I say it, satisfied? But I share with Natsuki before her.

Natsuki’s poem, titled “In & Out,” is simple and easy to understand. Not that different from what I myself wrote, and she notes the similarities.

“It’s almost like you plagiarized me, slut,” she tells me quietly, so the others don’t hear. I never would have guessed her verbal abuse would turn me on like this, but there you go.

Yuri’s poem is about a girl roaming alone naked outside at night, and being confronted with the prospect of dawn exposing her to people.

“Very nice,” I tell her. She nods bashfully, and I am overwhelmed with the desire to bury my face in her gorgeous tits. I mean, they’re so beautiful…

At last, the only pairing left to share with each other is Yuri and Natsuki. Because M., Sayori, and I have to wait for them, it is made awkward. Yuri seems confused at how short “In & Out” is, and Natsuki is livid that there’s literally no climax in “Night Girl.”

“This isn’t even edging,” mutters Natsuki. Yuri doesn’t say anything, which annoys Natsuki.

“You don’t even have the guts to say you don’t like it?”

Yuri frowns. “I’m not going to say anything rude. You know me well enough to know that.”

Natsuki screws up her face. “Well, I’ll tell you what’s wrong with yours. It’s unfinished.”

Yuri gasps, and is even more confused. “As opposed to your short piece?”

“Yup. Mine at least lets you know when it’s over. But yours? Begs for more.”

Yuri gives Natsuki a dark look. “I like begging.”

The sexual tension between them is thick enough to cut with a knife. M. has to clear her throat to put things in order.

“Great job, everyone! Shall we try this again tomorrow?”

The girls all heartily agree, and I just accept this as the price for my admission to heaven. We get ready to leave, and I notice each of them throwing glances in my direction, but no one is willing to break the silence, least of all me. I guess I’ll get another chance soon, though.

When I get home, I immediately wank myself half to death thinking about Yuri and Natsuki going at each other. About their weird little argument in the Literature Club descending into debauchery, and Sayori, M., and I being pulled right into it. I come my brains out too early again, although it is more satisfying than it was the night before. And when I remember I need to write another poem, I put more thought into it, trying to emulate Yuri’s style while maintaining the simplicity of Natsuki’s.

***

The next day, I arrive to find the Club in pretty much the same situation as before. Yuri is reading her kinky, weird book, and Natsuki is rummaging through the back. I sit down next to Yuri, only for her to stop me.

“Can we sit on the floor, instead? It’s just, hunching over in this chair is making my back sore, because of—”

“Because of your posture?” I try to save her.

“Um, no…it’s because of my breasts,” she freely admits. My eyes immediately beeline to her magnificence. She actually puffs out her chest, and my eyes nearly fall out of my head.

We sit semi-snuggled together, but I have trouble remembering what page we were on. And I am under the distinct impression that at some point yesterday she had stopped paying attention to it, too.

“Hey, wanna read _Parfait Girls_?” interrupts Natsuki. She plops down on my other side, an anime book ready in her hand.

“Oh. I remember this,” says Yuri noncommittally. I can’t picture her reading anything like this.

“Yeah, it’s good stuff.” Natsuki gestures for me to hold the comic, and the two girls lean on my shoulders in wondrous fashion.

I swallow nervously.

_Parfait Girls_ seems like nothing special at first. It does, however, allude to certain things, so a bit of existential dread builds up inside me as I wonder what the ultimate reveal will turn out to be.

It turns out to be sex. Like, really epic, gangbang-type of sex. The kind of porn that lets the typical male fantasize about single-handedly cumming a gallon of splooge all over a handful of lucky girls.

Pretty on the nose, huh?

Yuri’s breathing is really weird again, and she’s leaning on me hard. I shift my body to get a look at her, and it’s enough to snap her out of it.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry!” She gets up and leaves in a hurry again, and I am left speechless once more.

“She’s probably running off to masturbate,” says Natsuki knowingly, and she giggles at the stunned look on my face.

“Hey, are you hard right now?” I’m not, or at least I wasn’t but as Natsuki’s delicate little hand gropes me hard my dick remembers what it’s here for and becomes stiff as a diamond.

“So, how come you and Sayori have never hooked up?”

I can’t answer her, and it’s not just because I don’t know. My dick feels so good right now, a faint moan escapes my lips. She starts to make a stroking motion, and then it’s cut off by footsteps.

“No, don’t stop,” I beg her.

But before she can taunt me about my broken will, M. and Sayori have arrived, and Natsuki’s hand is gone. Sayori smiles slyly at me, and M. looks suspicious, but nobody says anything about it. Natsuki and I get back on our feet, and it’s time to share poems.

***

M. singles me out first this time. Her poem tells the story of an immortal woman who is dissatisfied with everything, because nothing is ever new for her. It’s neat, but a bit depressing, and I worry that M. wrote such a thing.

Sayori’s poem is about collecting “special friends,” which I presume is a euphemism for fuck-buddies. Natsuki surprises me with a longer work, discussing a girl named Amy who likes slime. In particular, warm, sticky slime, and how she likes putting it on all over her body.

Very nice.

Now we’re all done, but Yuri isn’t back yet, so M. dispatches us to find her. I go with Sayori, and we end up in a quiet wing of the school, completely deserted.

“So, what do you think Yuri is up to right now?” asks Sayori.

“Natsuki thought she had an itch to scratch.”

“Really? What kind of itch?” She is teasing me so bad.

“Why are you doing this? All of you?”

Sayori looks scared. “What? You don’t like us?”

I shake my head. “Of course I do! But you all keep teasing me, and it is very sexually-frustrating…”

Sayori giggles. “We’re just edging you. When we’re ready for the real deal, you won’t know what hit you.”

Unsatisfied, I put my hands around her sides. “Is this just a fling, or is there any real meaning behind it?”

I have caught her unawares, and she looks tender and vulnerable, and so endearingly sweet. But it doesn’t last: she takes my hands and places them upon her breasts, and I can’t help but play with them a little.

“You just can’t keep yourself off me, can you?” There is a quavering in her voice, and I answer her by kissing her. She responds by kissing me back, holding me tight. Then she goes limp and slides out of my grasp.

Looking up at me, I see a sparkle in her eyes. I caress her cheek, and she leans into my hand. Then she says, “I bet you always wanted to see me on my knees.”

She’s not wrong, but this isn’t the right moment for it. Someone’s coming, it must be M. running down the hall. We get up, and then M. is in the doorway.

“Oh, we found Yuri. She’s good, we can finish for today.”

I weakly nod, and Sayori doesn’t say anything.

“Are you two alright?”

“Yes, we’re fine,” I lie. We follow her back to the clubroom.

In the interests of saving time, the four of us huddle together reading Yuri’s poem as a group. It’s about a curious cat, such an obvious metaphor for fingerblasting herself that it seems almost a disappointment compared to yesterday’s piece. Natsuki definitely seems to like it better, however, so there are no further incidents between them. We pack up to go home, but there is something different now. Something has changed between Sayori and me, and I’m not sure what we can do about it. It may even be a threat to the Literature Club…

***

I don’t whack-off when I get home this time. I write my poem earlier than usual, before the sun goes down, and for the first time in a long time I have a dream.

In my dream, I’m in the Literature Club, and Yuri and Natsuki and M. are there, but Sayori isn’t. The others don’t know anything about her, either, almost like she never existed. When they try to use me sexually, I am moping too much to get off. But when I wake up the next day, I am horny as all hell.

This is it. this has to be the day something happens. Otherwise, I don’t think my balls can handle it.

I wait for Sayori, to walk to school together, but she doesn’t show up. Worried, I head over to her house and knock on the door. No one answers. It’s unlocked, so I step inside, calling out Sayori’s name, but there is no response. I head up to her room, and the door is shut. Did she oversleep? No, I can hear some kind of sound, like maybe the bedframe is creaking or something—

My jaw drops. Sayori is lying in her bed at a weird angle, her ass up in the air, her fingers knuckle deep. “Please, please,” she whispers, and I drop everything and get down on my knees for her. I slurp up her pussy, sucking hard on her clit until her legs spasm. I whip out my cock and rub it all over her face. She opens her mouth and practically gnaws on me, it’s so disgusting. My thick goopy cum shoots out into her mouth and all over her face and tits, and then I’m lying back and she’s mounting my still-hard fuck baton and it is so fucking great I lose all sense of space and time. But we definitely cut school to have sex, no question about it. And because we're both eighteen, we can't even really get in trouble for it, heh heh.


	2. Act 2

By the afternoon, we decide to at least attend today’s Club meeting. The others might not have suspected anything from our absences from class, but not sharing poems would give it away too easily. We hurriedly knock out some work, then head out.

The others are waiting for us when we arrive, and they can totally tell what we’d been up to. M. and Natsuki look quietly pissed, and Yuri is vaguely sad. Sayori decides to practically taunt them over it, leaning against my side luxuriously. M. arches her eyebrow, Natsuki’s jaw drops, and Yuri blushes and runs off.

“We better share poems before we lose any more members,” teases Sayori.

She is playing with fire.

Natsuki makes like she’s going to force herself on me, then diverts to Sayori at the last minute. M. stands before me, managing to compose herself, although she leans forward in an odd, uncomfortable-looking way that really makes her tits look great. I hear Natsuki snicker about it, and then we’re sharing poems.

This time, M. has essentially remade her peephole poem into more of a gloryhole adventure, albeit one with a touch of glamour, something I never knew was possible. Mine pales in comparison, but I love the look on her face as she reads it. All I really did was throw together a jumbled description of what me and Sayori had been up to this morning.

“Great work. Really.” She is speaking in a strained monotone. “Hey, can you do me a favor and go bring Yuri back?” She tells me the likely location our shy, sultry temptress is hiding out at.

“Oh. Oh, sure.” As I leave the Club, I hear Natsuki mutter, “If you keep doing that with your chest, I’m gonna start sucking those titties, M.”

I literally cannot wait to get back here with Yuri.

I reach the hallway of the classroom M. told me to search, and I am stopped dead in my tracks by the sound of crying. Is Yuri upset? I don’t want to make things worse, so I sneak ahead. Through the window in the classroom door, I am pleasantly surprised.

Yuri is crying, but for physical reasons. She is masturbating masterfully, lying on top of the teacher’s desk, and her tears are tears of joy. I open the door gingerly and slip inside. She notices me, and starts begging me for help.

“Please…please…”

It would be ungentlemanly of me to refuse a lady.

I get down on my knees, rub my face in her thick bush, and set to work eating her pussy. Which is such a weird way to describe it, since I’m not literally eating anything. Well, except for pussy juice, but that’s unavoidable.

Once my mouth gets tired, I whip out my dick and dick her to oblivion. Enough time has passed since this morning that I can keep up the lord’s good work inside her cunt, and we both cum and it’s magnificent, truly one of God’s greatest creations. I pull out and rest beside her, and then Yuri does something I never would have expected a girl of her tallness to accomplish.

She’s flexible enough that she can bend forward and slurp up her own creampie. Yikes.

When she’s finished, Yuri looks at me in shame and embarrassment. I pat her on the back, saying, “Honestly, it’s not that different than if you had gone down on Sayori this morning,” to which she is grateful. We head back to the Clubroom (not before Yuri takes the time to wipe the desk down with a disinfectant wipe—ever the courteous, that one) to find that the other two have finished with Sayori. She has a blissful grin on her face, and Natsuki and M. look a little sweaty and truly satisfied.

While they finish catching their breath, I share poems with Yuri. Really, her writing talent is amazing. I can really feel the sensation of the ocean rising up and fucking me while I lay naked on a sun-kissed beach.

Natsuki is next. Her poem this time is an ode to friendship, specifically friends with benefits who share everything with each other. Finally, I get to see what Sayori whipped up today in haste. Her poem has no title, and simply reads “come inside me” over and over again in various permutations.

“Sorry it’s so one-dimensional,” she says to me apologetically. I kiss her cheek in response, and she looks so happy. But the others saw me do it, too.

M. clears her throat. “Alright. We’ve shared poems. I think now we can discuss something important: sharing our little boyfriend here.”

My heart skips a beat.

“You two have had him already,” M. continues, pointing at Yuri and Sayori, “so Natsuki and I should get him next. Since I’m club president, I propose taking advantage of him first.”

“No way!” says Natsuki. “You’ve barely even flirted with him. But I’ve groped him several times, only to be cock-blocked by the rest of you!”

“We wouldn’t have stopped you,” says M.

But Natsuki is having none of it. In the end, the compromise they work out is thus: Natsuki will ride my cock first, but she and I must suck M. tits while we’re doing it. Why she doesn’t just insist on sitting on my face is a mystery to me, but maybe she’s too high-brow for such an act. Oh well.

Things start up again, and Sayori snuggles with Yuri as they watch, but it’s difficult this time because I haven’t had an opportunity to recharge after filling Yuri up. Natsuki notices and starts to panic.

“God, you’re like every other boy I’ve liked. Not interested in small-boobs Natsuki.”

“I don’t think they’re that small.” I open her blouse and slip off her bra. There they are, pale and bouncy with perky pink nips. I suck them for a bit, then get on my knees again. I keep doing it so much, I’m sure it’s like an OSHA violation somehow. Anyway, her bush isn’t as big as Yuri’s, but it is comparable to Sayori’s. Rubbing my face in it makes me wonder how different M.’s will be, but I have to abandon the thought as my dick has gotten hard again and I owe Natsuki my full attention.

We cum, and there’s no creampie, my balls don’t work fast enough at this rate. My dick starts to relax, then I realize that I’m stuck! Natsuki has one of those pussies that really grips you, it’s not meaningfully smaller than Sayori’s or Yuri’s, she’s the same age as them (18! Thanks Dan Salvato!), really, any one of them could have had a vagina like this one, oh no I’m panicking—

“Just relax,” says M., and she gently pulls Natsuki off of me, setting her down next to the other two. But she is bitterly disappointed by what she finds when she comes back to me.

“Up! Get up!” Her admonishments and vigorous fondling are of no use. My limp noodle breaks both of our hearts.

“We’ll just have to wait a while for it to get better,” I try to explain. She responds by sitting on my face.

It takes a little bit of time, on account of my being unused to that particular sexual position, but I manage to pleasure her successfully. As we snuggle after, she reaches down to stroke me, but nothing doing.

She sighs, sadly.

We stick around long enough to clean the place up, then it’s time to go. Sayori suggests the Literature Club hang out at either her house or mine this weekend (tomorrow is Saturday), since both of us live alone because our families are independently wealthy. Everyone agrees, thought M. still looks sad. She does perk up a little when Natsuki mentions baking more cupcakes.

I get home, and I write one more poem to sum up how great this week has been. When evening rolls around, Sayori comes over and we have food delivered. We watch a movie on TV, and inevitably end up in my bed this time. While we’re humping, I swear I hear someone moving around downstairs. It’s entirely plausible, I mean this is the sort of neighborhood where people don’t lock their front doors. Anyway, my suspicions are confirmed by the sudden arrival of M., wielding a little blue pill and a manic look in her eyes.

“You’re mine, God damn it,” she whines, and she waits just long enough for Sayori to cum before she strips down, forces her pill down my throat, and fucks my brains out. When we finally take a rest, Natsuki and Yuri show up, Sayori having deviously texted them during the whole debauchery. By the time we’re done, my dick actually hurts from cumming too much. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a sex parody of DDLC for a while. My problem is that I kept overthinking it, trying to plot out all the different scenes I wanted to include. So this time, I got something down by paring it down to its purest essence. Hooray!


End file.
